This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many wireless enabled systems that switch modes do so based on a user directly configuring wireless information. A device that defaults in access point (AP) mode may expect the user to connect to the device via a wireless computer, smartphone, etc. The user would then open a web page being served from a wireless enabled system or use a custom application that connects to the system. The user would next enter details on how to connect the device to a wireless network infrastructure (e.g., service set identifier (SSID), authentication type, authentication credentials, etc.). Once that information is committed to the wireless enabled system's memory, it would switch to client mode and attempt to connect to the wireless network infrastructure that the user configured. If that fails, the device will typically revert back to AP mode to allow for a new configuration to be entered. To attempt to connect to the wireless network infrastructure again, the user would have to connect to the wireless enabled device and tell it to attempt the client mode connection again or reboot the device. These devices typically offer some kind of network service that a user would potentially want available to multiple devices on the network.